1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector device provided with a switch mechanism, which comprises a first switch for detecting that cards have been mounted in predetermined mount positions and a second switch for detecting inhibition of writing on cards.
2. Description of Related Art
In this kind of prior art, a folded type contact spring piece is provided on an inner side position outside a card insertion part to constitute a card recognition switch, that is, a first switch for detecting that cards have been mounted in predetermined mount positions. Also, with the prior art, a contact spring piece composed of a relatively lengthy metallic sheet piece is provided laterally of the card insertion part to constitute a write protect detection switch, that is, a second switch for detecting inhibition of writing on cards (see, for example, Patent document 1).
In addition to the above-mentioned prior art, the first switch for detecting that cards have been mounted in predetermined mount positions is conventionally composed of a relatively lengthy metallic sheet piece in the same manner as the second switch, and the first switch and the second switch are arranged linearly in a direction of card taking-out and putting-in.
Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application No. H2001-135383 (pages 3 to 5, FIGS. 5 to 9)
With the art described in the document, the second switch, which must be set large in length in order to ensure a desired spring quality, is provided laterally of the card insertion part, and the first switch is provided on an inner side position outside the card insertion part. This is liable to lead to lengthening of a depth of the device, and so it is difficult to realize miniaturization of the device.
In addition, with the art described in the document, since it is necessary to provide a projection, which engages with a card, on a tip end of the second switch, it is necessary to set a moving region of the second switch, and further a distal end of the second switch is liable to be formed in a complicated form in view of mounting on a housing, a dimension of the device in a widthwise direction perpendicular to the direction of card taking-out and putting-in is liable to be increased, and from this point of view, it is difficult to realize miniaturization of the device.
Also, with the prior art, in which the first switch and the second switch are arranged on the same straight line laterally of the card insertion part, a depth dimension of the device is increased as compared with the technique described in the document, and so it is not possible to realize miniaturization of the device. In addition, for the same reason as described above, a widthwise dimension of the device is liable to be increased, in which point it is difficult to realize miniaturization of the device.
Also, either art described above, in which metallic sheet pieces are used to make the first switch and the second switch, involves a problem that complicated processings such as punching of a flat sheet hoop material, cutting, or the like, are necessary at the time of manufacture and therefore an increase in manufacturing cost is caused.
The invention has been thought of in view of situation in the prior art described above, and has its object to provide a card connector device capable of detecting mounting of cards in predetermined mount positions without the provision of metallic sheet pieces.
Also, it is a second object to provide a card connector device capable of detecting inhibition of writing on cards without the provision of metallic sheet pieces.
In order to attain the first object, the invention provides a card connector device comprising a switch for detecting that cards have been mounted in predetermined mount positions, the switch comprising a fixed contact provided on a housing and a moving contact to act as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions, the moving contact comprising a torsion coil spring.
With the invention constituted in this manner, the torsion coil spring begins deformation as the cards move to the predetermined mount positions, and when the cards reach the predetermined mount positions, deformation of the torsion coil spring provides continuity between the torsion coil spring and the fixed contact, and so it is detected that that cards have been mounted in the predetermined mount positions. That is, mounting of the cards in the predetermined mount positions can be detected through deformation of the torsion coil spring without the provision of metallic sheet pieces. In order to set a spring force of the torsion coil spring constituting the moving contact, it suffices to take account of wire diameter, number of turns, and so on, and accordingly total lengths of the torsion coil springs can be set to short lengthwise dimensions as compared with relatively lengthy metallic sheet pieces described above. Also, since the torsion coil springs having small number of turns provide desired spring forces, they can be set to be small in widthwise dimension, moving regions, and so on, as compared with metallic sheet pieces, which are liable to become large in widthwise dimension.
Also, the invention adds to the above invention a feature that the fixed contact comprises contact portions arranged in opposition to each other at a predetermined spacing therebetween, and as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions, both ends of the torsion coil spring are expanded to provide continuity between the contact portions.
With the invention constituted in this manner, when the cards reach the predetermined mount positions, both ends of the torsion coil spring thus expanded provides continuity between the contact portions of the fixed contact whereby a signal indicating that the cards have been mounted in the predetermined mount positions is output.
Also, the invention adds to the above invention a feature that an actuator member, which is made of a resin to hold the torsion coil spring and with which the cards are engagable, is provided and the torsion coil spring is expanded concurrently with actuation of the actuator member caused by movements of the cards.
With the invention constituted in this manner, when the cards reach the predetermined mount positions, both ends of the torsion coil spring expanded by the actuator member, which is actuated by movements of the cards causes, provides continuity between the contact portions.
Also, the invention adds to the above invention a feature that support means supporting the actuator member vertically swingably is provided and the actuator member comprises a slope pushed by the cards.
With the invention constituted in this manner, the slope on the actuator member is pushed by the cards as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions, whereby the actuator member is turned, so that both ends of the torsion coil springs are expanded to provide continuity between the contact portions of the fixed contact. That is, contact between the cards and the actuator member made of a resin makes it possible to expand the torsion coil springs.
Also, in order to attain the second object, the invention provides a card connector device comprising a switch for detecting inhibition of writing on cards, the switch comprising a fixed contact provided on a housing and a moving contact to act as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions, the moving contact comprising a torsion coil spring.
With the invention constituted in this manner, when the cards are subjected to the processing of inhibition of writing, the torsion coil spring deforms as the cards are moved, and such deformation provides continuity between the torsion coil spring and the fixed contact, so that inhibition of writing on the cards is detected. That is, inhibition of writing on cards can be detected through deformation of the torsion coil spring without the provision of metallic sheet pieces. In order to set a spring force of the torsion coil spring constituting the moving contact, it suffices to take account of wire diameter, number of turns, and so on, and accordingly total lengths of the torsion coil springs can be set to short lengthwise dimensions as compared with relatively lengthy metallic sheet pieces described above. Also, since the torsion coil springs having small number of turns provide desired spring forces, they can be set to be small in widthwise dimension, moving regions, and so on, as compared with metallic sheet pieces, which are liable to become large in widthwise dimension.
Also, the invention adds to the above invention a feature that a separate switch for detecting that the cards have been mounted in predetermined mount positions is provided, and the separate switch comprises a separate fixed contact provided on a housing and a separate moving contact to act as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions, the separate moving contact comprising a separate torsion coil spring.
With the invention constituted in this manner, in addition to affording detecting inhibition of writing on cards described above, the separate torsion coil spring deforms as the cards are moved to the predetermined mount positions. When the cards reach the predetermined mount positions, it is detected from deformation of the separate torsion coil spring that continuity is provided between the separate torsion coil spring and the separate fixed contact and the cards have been mounted in the predetermined mount positions. That is, mounting of the cards in the predetermined mount positions can be detected through deformation of the separate torsion coil spring without the provision of metallic sheet pieces.
Also, the invention adds to the above invention a feature that the switch for detecting inhibition of writing on cards and the separate switch are arranged linearly in a direction of card taking-out and putting-in, and the switch for detecting inhibition of writing on cards is positioned on a side close to a card insertion slot and the separate switch is positioned on a side distant from the card insertion slot.
With the invention constituted in this manner, the switch mechanism can be arranged in a compact configuration in the direction of card taking-out and putting-in.